Taking Over Me
by distorted-me
Summary: Oneshot. Drarry. Post war. Non-canon. Past MPreg. Past Slash. Character death. Our daughter is LIKE a mirror. A window into your soul. I look at her & it's like looking at you all over again. Same steel grey eyes. Same pale skin. Same platinum blonde hair. I find the pain increasing every day. There is nothing I can deny her simply because there is nothing I have left to give you.


**A/N**: This story is inspired by _Evanescence's "Taking Over Me"_. **Oneshot**.

**Summary**: Our daughter is LIKE a mirror...a window into your soul. I look at her and it's like looking at you all over again. Same steel grey eyes. Same pale skin. Same platinum blonde hair. I find the pain increasing every day. There is nothing I can deny her simply because there is nothing I have left to give you.

* * *

_"You don't remember me but I remember you."_

Five years. That's how long it's been since the end of the war. Five long, hard years. They said the memories would come back with time, but my hope is starting to fade. Each time I see you, you seem to remember less and less. You barely remember my name these days. But I know you. Better than most I would say.

* * *

_"I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you."_

It's hard not to constantly think of you. After all, I have Lily. I love our daughter dearly, but she is a painful reminder of what I know I will never have. You. It's hard not to get lost in old albums of happier times. Times when you still knew who I was.

* * *

_"But who can decide what they dream? And dream I do..."_

I dreamt of you last night. We were at the house on the shore. Just us, back before the war took a turn for the worse and Tom drove you insane through your mark. Severus has TRIED to find a cure. He and Hermione worked for days on end for months trying every combination of ingredients they could think of, but nothing worked.

* * *

_"I believe in you. I'll give up everything just to find you. I have to be with you, to live, to breathe. You're taking over me."_

People think I'm crazy, but I know a cure is out there. I've almost bled the Potter Vaults dry, but that doesnt matter. I will work every day of my life if it means finding a cure. I WILL bring you back to me. To us.

* * *

_"Have you forgotten all I know? And all we had? You saw me mourning my love for you, And touched my hand. I knew you loved me then."_

I think you came back to me today. For the briefest moment it was as if you knew who I was...who you were. You came into the living room where I was staring at a photograph of us the day we were engaged. I knew I was crying. Your deterioriating mental health had taken an enormous toll on me. You asked me what was wrong but I just shook my head. How can you tell someone they have forgotten an 18 year long battle, and the fruits of many peoples labor. You can't. But there it was. Pain and recognition in your steel grey eyes.

"**Harry**."

It was a breath, but it was there. You reached out to me, and I was overwhelmed.

* * *

_"I believe in you. I'll give up everything just to find you. I have to be with you, to live, to breathe. You're taking over me."_

"**Draco?**"

But you were gone, and once again, I'm alone.

"**Draco, please. Come back to me. Remember! For Lily? For me?**"

Pain. I can see you WANT to remember, you just don't know how.

* * *

_"I look in the mirror and see your face. If I look deep enough, So many things inside that are just like you are taking over…"_

Lily is LIKE a mirror...a window into your soul. I look at her and it's like looking at you all over again. Same steel grey eyes. Same pale skin. Same platinum blonde hair. I find the pain increasing every day. There is nothing I can deny her simply because there is nothing I have left to give you.

* * *

_"I believe in you. I'll give up everything just to find you. I have to be with you to live, to breathe. You're taking over me."_

I will join you my love. Soon you and I will be together again. I know you are no longer in pain. No longer lost within yourself. Lily will be taken care of. Loved. She will have a life that I can never give her. After all, how am I to provide for her from within these cold stone walls? Tom took your freedom from you, and I gave it back. I gave my freedom so that you would not suffer. I only hope that when the time comes, you will be waiting for me on the other side.

* * *

_**fin**_


End file.
